


Roadtrip

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Multi, OT3, Polyship Roadtrip, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: James, Remus and Sirius go on a road trip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta's @ThirteenRedVampireBites and @Lunaxel

"Hey pads look what I found!" An excited James Potter ran around the corner, only to walk in on Remus and Sirius kissing. The other two pulling apart, looking slightly irritated at him.

"Seriously guys, at least wait next time so I can properly watch." James pouted.

"Hmm maybe Prongs," Sirius pecked his lips shortly, "now what got you so excited?".

James frowned slightly, before a smile appeared on his face again. He reached inside his jacket and got out what seemed to be a mini sidecar.

A wave of his wand and the thing was back to its original size.

"Tadaaa," James gestured.

Both Sirius and Remus looked blankly at him. Not really getting the excitement about a simple side car.

"James darling, what do we have to do with ehm this?" Remus eventually spoke up.

"Well, this way we can go on a road trip! All three of us!" James explained as if he was talking to some small children. 

"Since Sirius doesn't want to go in a car and neither of us really know how to drive properly...We can go on a road trip with Sirius motorbike and thanks to this car all three of us can be a part of it!" 

Once he finished explaining, the other two guys were smiling too. 

"That's actually not a bad idea," Remus said, nodding. 

"Oi!" 

At this Remus grinned. 

"It's a great idea" Sirius exclaimed, hugging both his boyfriends. 

"Can we go tomorrow?" James spoke up. 

"Sure" Sirius agreed, before both James and he turned puppy eyes on Remus. 

Remus really tried to resist at first, but it would be fun and it had been a while since the three of them went on a vacation together.. Most of the time, Lily and Severus would join as well, so there was not a lot of privacy, even with Lily and Severus as a couple.

"Alright we can go tomorrow, but we're packing our bags tonight" he answered. 

The other two both nodded in agreement, running inside the house to pack. 

Remus shook his head fondly, before following them inside. 

**  
The following morning both James and Sirius were awake earlier than Remus. Something that normally didn't happen. 

"Moony wake up" Sirius whispered in his ear, the warm breath tickling his ear. 

"Go away" he mumbled, swatting at Sirius. 

"Remus wake up. It road trip time," this way James his voice sounded. 

Remus grumbled, something that sounded suspiciously like stupid boyfriends and sleepy, before he got up. 

Once seated fully, he rubbed his eyes and stretched, his shirt slightly rising. 

Looking up again, he was met by two grinning faces. 

"Good morning moonbear!" 

"Go away you two and let me get dressed in peace" 

At this the other two nodded, leaving the room. 

"We already have your stuff shrunk down and packed so we will meet you in the shed," James added, before closing the door. 

Remus sighed, before getting out of their warm and comfortable bed. 

Once dressed and ready for the day, he made his way to the shed. Here Sirius and James were already sitting on the bike. 

"We left the sidecar free for you" Sirius gestured. 

Remus sputtered, "Am I not too tall for it?" 

The other two both shook their head in negative. 

"Nah and you will be able to drink your tea there, behind Sirius you can't." James pointed out, knowing Remus always wanted his tea in the morning. 

And okay that was actually a good point, so without further protest he got in, trying to get comfortable. 

" You two good to go?" Sirius asked. 

" Yes"

And with that confirmation they were off, first making speed, before flying off in the sky. 

.


	2. Road trip part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the Cliffs.

  
"Sirius can we land soon?" Remus asked, swatting another pigeon away.

"Yes almost" the man answered.

"Aww but why Moony? The view up here is beautiful."

Looking around, Remus couldn't help but agree with it. However the invasion of pigeons in his car made the view a bit less beautiful.

"James, the view is beautiful. But you're not the one who has pigeons trying to mate with you!"

At this his two boyfriends laughed loudly.

"Yeah yeah. Haha wait till you are in the sidecar" he glared at them both.

"Easy Re, we're already landing. Look!" Sirius pointed, as they moved down.

Remus smiled at the view, the White Cliffs. One of the most beautiful spots of nature in England.

Soon the wheels hit the ground, and he scrambled out of his tiny car. Luckily James decided to be a gentleman, for once, and helped him.

"So what now?" Sirius, who place their backpack on his back, asked..

"Let's go walk around, and then go to the magical part".

"Alright" James said, and Sirius nodded in agreement, "But not the whole afternoon, we still have to set up our tent."

At this Remus pouted slightly, but nodded, before starting to walk.

And like so they spent the whole afternoon, with Remus rambling all the facts he knew about the Cliffs and their magical history. Both Sirius and James smiled fondly, listening, but also teasing each other. Trying to push the other in the water when they were walking close enough.

Eventually, they were done walking around in the muggle part and they made way towards the spot that would allow them entry to the magical part.

A tingling feeling went through all of them as they passed, but it was just a few seconds and then they were in the magical part.

Here the cliffs were rougher, with more sharp edges. Attractions such as jumping off a cliff and into the sea caught both Sirius and James attention and soon they were dragging Remus with them, claiming he needed to take pictures as Remus refused to jump off a cliff.

He shook his head, but let himself be led to the place, where according to his two dorks, he had the best view.

Way too soon, it was their turn and Remus watched with slight worry as they jumped off, taking pictures as they went down and dived down in the sea.

Once they were in the water, Remus waited slightly impatient until they reappeared.

As soon as the two of them came into his view, he walked over to them.

"You two are not doing that again," he interrupted their excited shouts, "I almost got a heart attack!"

"Aww Moony we're all good. Did you get pictures?" they both hugged him, knowing he needed to feel them.

"Yes James"

"Great we can see them tonight" Sirius smiled.

"Let's go eat first now though, I'm starving," James said, the other two easily agreeing and so they made way to one of the little restaurants.

Here they shared a lovely meal together, ordering a mixed plate meant to be shared by couples. And a bottle of wine making it complete.

"So, shall we go back after this?" Remus asked, dipping the final marshmallow in the chocolate fondue they got for dessert.

"Probably, since we still have to set the tent," James said, leaning back in his chair, finishing his glass of wine.

"I shall go pay," Sirius stood up and walked over to the register.

Within a few seconds he was back and they made way back to the motor.

"So James you have to set up the tent." Sirius ordered.

"Why me?"

"Cause Remus and I have no clue how to do it."

James grumbled something under his breath, but got to work. Probably deciding it was as it was and they needed a spot to sleep.

A pair of arms that were wrapped around his waist, pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey Moony. Watching James?" A kiss on his cheek let him know it was Sirius.

He nodded, not actually answering as he was sleepy and quite comfortable at the moment.

"Oi it done," James told them, before going inside.

A squeak left his lips as Sirius picked him up bridal style and carried him inside the tent. Here he was taken straight to the sleeping cabinet.

"There comes the bride, there comes the bride" James started singing, smiling brightly. He was already undressed and laying down on the covers.

Remus felt himself blush and hid his face. He would love to marry the two, but he didn't want to be the one to ask the question.

He could hear Sirius chuckle before he was dropped on top of James. The latter cuddling him closely.

Sirius changed into some sweatpants before joining them.

"So let us see the pictures"

Remus slowly got up and got the camera. A whispered spell and the pictures were displayed in the air. Kind of like a beamer.

"Awesome," the other two high fived.

"Remus, can you zoom in on us?" James asked.

He frowned at the strange request, but did as said.

The more he zoomed in, the clearer their faces became and the more obvious it became that they were holding boards in their hands with text on it. He zoomed in more on the boards, wanting to read them, his heart started to beat faster.

"Remus" he mumbled as he read the boards, "Will you marry us?" the last part he whispered, a big smile making way on his face.

As he looked up, he saw both Sirius and James kneeling in front of him.

"So what you say Remus" Sirius started.

"Will you marry us?" they finished together, holding out a box with a ring.

He could now feel the tears starting to make way down his face as he nodded fast.

"Yes of course I will marry you" he said, before lunging forward, kissing them both on the lips.

James smiled, getting the ring from the box, duplicating it before sliding one on Remus finger.

Sirius then did the same with James, before the final ring was handed to Remus.

"I love both of you" he said, sliding the final ring on Sirius finger.

Later as they were laying in bed, with Remus in the middle, admiring his ring, James spoke up.

"It’s a good thing you said yes, otherwise tomorrow's location would be a bit weird."

"Hush James" Sirius playfully slapped the man.

Remus sat up, "I thought this was an unplanned trip?"

"Uhm maybe not totally?" James looked away from Remus gaze.

"We wanted the proposal to be special and the celebration of the engagement too" Sirius spoke up, saving James.

"Oh so where are we going tomorrow?" Remus smiled.

"Paris of course. The city of love" James answered.

At this Remus couldn't help, but hug his two boyfriends, soon to be husbands.

They truly were the greatest


End file.
